Well Hung Fan
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: A piece of harmless fluff to lighten the mood! Flack/ Angell One shot! NOT PART OF MY SERIES! Enjoy! the title might be a little misleading.


**This is NOT part of my series…it just a fluffy one shot. I wanted to lighten to mood on the site a little. I know everyone is saddened by the finale. I'll admit, I was sad and I was yelling at the TV telling someone to hug Don! No one would hug him!!! Anyway…harmless fluff based off of a song by one of my favorite bands! It's a touch lame a cheesy I think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Don looked over and the woman in bed with him. He smile as his eye caught on the ring on her left hand that had settled just under her chin as she slept. This was their first night living together. The past few days had been a life altering whirlwind. He had managed to ask Jess to marry him and move in with him and lucky for him she had said yes to both. As watched her sleep he reminisced about the events…

* * *

Don and Jess had been dating for just over year and things were pretty serious between them. The truth was Don had bought a ring and was just waiting for the right time to give it to her and was trying to come up with a creative way to propose.

The couple tried to spend as much time together as possible. Sometimes that was a rather daunting feat being as they were forced to take a ferry between each other apartments since Jess lived in Midtown while Don lived in Hoboken. The ferry was tedious and time consuming but it was no obstacle they wouldn't work around to be together.

One night, Don arrived at her place after his shift and found her in black sweat pants and an old shirt that said "WELL HUNG FAN" across the front in large purple letters. He had to laugh.

"That's some shirt" he mused. Jess had to look down to remember what shirt she had thrown on.

"Oh, yeah" she giggled a little. " It's a t-shirt from this band I used to listen to, Well Hungarians. I've had it forever" She shrugged rather dismissively.

"Ahh, I see" Don replied, not completely convinced. Honestly, Jess LOVED Well Hungarians. It was her secret guilty pleasure. When she was in the academy she came across a girl from St. Louis, Missouri who had turned her onto the country/southern rock band. Her friend knew all the members of the band and went home to see them regularly. They were a group of good looking guys who knew their way around a musical instrument. Jess had flown out to see them twice and absolutely loved both shows. She couldn't resist buying a t-shirt and a CD. She eventually had to have her friend send her another copy, being as she worn hers into a disc after the first month or so. She really never told anybody because she figured they'd make fun of her or something so she just kept it to herself and listened to the CD when she was alone.

"So dinner?" Jess broke the slight awkward tension in the room and walked toward the kitchen. Don couldn't help but notice the five autographs in purple sharpie across her shoulder blades. He laughed to himself.

Days later Don slid into his Ford Fusion. He was headed upstate to check on something for a case. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jess's CD case. When they were in his car together she liked to have some of her own music. Out of curiosity, he picked up the case and flipped through it. He stopped at a black CD that had Well Hungarians written across it in sliver curly letters. Under that it said "Sorry 'Bout The Mess" in smaller font. He remembered the other night. They were a band, a band with a clever sexual innuendo for a name, but a band none the less. He couldn't resist. He slid the CD into the player and drove off. The first two songs made him laugh. The first being about a guy who lost his girlfriend to a rock'n roll singer and the second was about a girl with great legs. The third song however was a power ballad about a guy who just can't quite get it back together after his girl left him and the fourth was another funny song about beautiful southern women. It was the fifth song on the CD that really caught Don's attention. The song ironically related very closely.

_I can see the ferry across the river_

_As it pulls away from the other shore_

_In my hand there's a ring that I'm gonna give her_

_So I don't have to wait here anymore_

_It never seems to hurry_

_Well I guess that it don't know_

_That I'm going to Missouri_

_For the girl that I love so_

_I'm gonna ride on the Windfield Ferry_

_Mississippi River is so deep and so wide_

_I'll ride on the Windfield Ferry_

_Been waiting all my life to be taking this ride_

_I can see the girl I'm gonna marry _

_Waiting there on the other side_

_Gonna ride on the Windfield Ferry _

_Gonna make the girl my bride_

_Well I can see the steeple above the tree tops_

_Of the little church on the edge of town_

_Here am at the river band where the road stops_

_I'm waiting on that ferry to make it's rounds_

_It never seems to hurry_

_Well I guess that it don't know_

_That I'm going to Missouri_

_For the girl that I love so_

_I'm gonna ride on the Windfield Ferry_

_Mississippi River is so deep and so wide_

_I'll ride on the Windfield Ferry_

_Been waiting all my life to be taking this ride_

_I can see the girl I'm gonna marry _

_Waiting there on the other side_

_I'm gonna ride on the Windfield Ferry _

_I'm gonna make the girl my bride_

_I'm gonna ride on—_

_Ride on—_

_Ride on the Windfield Ferry _

_Mississippi river is so deep and so wide_

_I'll ride on the Windfield Ferry_

_Been waiting all my life to be taking this ride_

_Ride on the Windfield Ferry _

_Mississippi river is so deep and so wide_

_I'll ride on the Windfield Ferry_

_Been waiting all my life for to make her my bride._

Ok so he wasn't headed to Missouri to see Jess and the Mississippi river didn't separate them, the Hudson did but other than that he could see the similarities. This gave him an idea.

The rest of the day don had the cheesy song stuck in his head.

"What ya whistling Donnie?" Danny wondered when Flack returned to the lab in the evening.

"What? Oh, a song from some band Jess likes" he replied.

"have you popped the question yet?"Danny asked.

"No, but I think I will tonight" Don answered.

"what do you mean you think? You don't have a whole ordeal planned?" Danny pressed on.

"Oh I have something planned, not a big ordeal necessarily but a plan" Dan explained. "no if you'd excuse me, I'm going to see my girlfriend" He said, before walking out.

"Good luck, man" Danny called after him.

Don ran to his apartment to grab the things he would need for the night. As he headed towards the dock he fished out his phone and called Jess.

"Hey babe" He said when she answered.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm headed to the ferry now, will you meet me on the other side?" He wondered, like always.

"Of course! I'll see you when you get here" Jess promised.

As Don stood on the dock, waiting for the boat, he toyed with the velvet box in his pocket. He was slightly nervous as he finally boarded the ferry. The boat pulled up to the other dock and Don stepped off. He smiled when his eyes fell on Jess who was leaning up against a railing a few feet in front of him. He swiftly approached her. A huge smile crawled across he face.

"how was your drive upstate?" she asked as he hugged her.

"Long and boring, how was your shift? I didn't get to see you" He countered.

"It was slow, you didn't miss much" she replied, leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh, I have something for you" Don said, pulling a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. Jess took the piece of paper and opened it.

_I can see the ferry across the river_

_As it pulls away from the other shore_

_In my hand there's a ring that I'm gonna give her_

_So I don't have to wait here anymore_

_It never seems to hurry_

_Well I guess that it don't know_

_That I'm going to __**Midtown**_

_For the girl that I love so_

_I'm gonna ride on the__** Hudson**__ Ferry_

_**Hudson**__ River is so deep and so wide_

_I'll ride on the __**Hudson**__ Ferry_

_Been waiting all my life to be taking this ride_

Jess immediately recognized the first words from the Well Hungarians' song " Windfield Ferry". As she read on she noticed Don had changed a few words.

"Don, how did…" She started only to cut herself off when she saw her boyfriend down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes" She squeaked. Don stood and slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her slowly. As they broke away, he raced back into his pocket and produced a key.

"Will you move in with me too?" He smiled. Jess nodded against his chest.

* * *

The next few days were spent moving her things into his apartment. Now Don was watching her sleep in her Well Hungarians t-shirt, smiling about how that article of clothing got them to where they are.


End file.
